Layer-by-Layer (LBL) assembly of multilayer film coatings is driven by the alternating deposition of materials (e.g., polymers with complementary electrostatic functionalities). The LBL assembly process produces nanometer to micron scale thin film coatings. A major benefit of LBL assembly is the potential to achieve controlled and sequential delivery of agents by tuning the deposition of these agents at specific layers within the film.
There is a particular interest in achieving delivery of vaccines and/or therapeutic agents by taking advantage of LBL films. Delivery through the skin (i.e., transcutaneous delivery) is a focus of much research. Thus, there is a need in the art for versatile platform for delivery, particularly transcutaneous delivery of drugs and other agents that is effective, generally applicable, safe, pain-free, and/or cost effective.